Garder les pieds sur Terre
by Ourminds
Summary: C'est décidé. Dès que le vaisseau sera posé, les 100 ne seront plus que 99. C'est ce que Gaïa se répète en s'accrochant à son siège. Elle s'est toujours débrouillée seule et cela n'est pas près de changer. Aussi, dès que les 100 seront à terre, elle prendra des provisions et s'en ira. Mais sur Terre, les règles sont différentes et pour survivre, il faut apprendre à faire confiance.


_**Sur une durée suffisamment longue, l'espérance de vie tombe pour tout le monde à zéro.**__**  
><strong>__**Fight Club**__**  
><strong>_

**Prologue **

La craie se brise entre mes doigts.

Boire.

Un juron s'échappe de mes lèvres gercées.

Boire.

Tout mon corps réclame d'être hydraté.

Boire.

Je sais que si l'on ne me donne pas de l'eau maintenant, ma tête va devenir lourde, ma vue va se brouiller et mes membres ne répondront bientôt plus à mes commandes nerveuses. Je le sais car ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Que l'on omet de m'apporter ma ration d'eau du jour.

Je m'affaisse contre le mur, fébrile, et son contact froid me fait reprendre conscience de ce que je faisais avant que la sécheresse ne se rappelle douloureusement à moi.

J'étais en train de tracer un trait, un trait vertical, qui devait venir s'ajouter aux autres. Aux 354 autres. 354 bâtons, et autant de jours que je croupissais dans cette cellule. Les voir aligner, si nombreux, me donne envie de vomir. Comme mon estomac est vide, et que celui-ci se tord de douleur rien que d'y penser, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, en position fœtale. Comme lorsque j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. A cette pensée, ma mâchoire se contracte et mes dents s'entrechoquent. Pourquoi suis-je née si c'est pour croupir dans une cellule?

La craie, brisée en deux morceaux, commence à rouler de mes doigts pour tomber au sol, laissant une trainée blanche sur son sillage. Je tends la main vers mon visage pour tracer deux longs traits pâles de ma pommette droite jusqu'à mon cou. C'est ça, c'est bien. Il faut que tu te concentre sur autre chose que ta soif. Pense à la sensation de tes doigts râpeux sur ta peau sale. Pense à l'air qui s'infiltre dans tes narines. Tu es en vie, tu es en vie et c'est le principal. Survivre. Ne pas leur montrer que tu as mal, ne pas céder, surtout ne pas céder. Pas maintenant.

Mais je me sens lasse, si fatiguée de lutter. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me laisser mourir, tout le monde en serait satisfait.  
>2 jours, il ne reste que 2 jours à tenir. Deux jours à sentir la faim dans mes entrailles et la soif dans mon gosier. 2 jours à tourner en rond dans cette cellule, à entretenir des discussions avec soi-même, et à dessiner des bâtons pour compter les jours.<p>

Dans 2 jours, je flotterai dans l'espace. Je ne ressentirai plus rien, ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la douleur. Je serai morte.

Alors que ma vue devient floue, la lumière s'intensifie. Ont-ils eu pitié de ma condition?  
>La porte s'ouvre brusquement et la voix qui s'élève répond à ma question.<p>

-Numéro 328, levez-vous et veuillez présenter votre poignet.

Ma gorge est trop sèche pour que je puisse répliquer quoi que se soit, et mon corps est dans un état pitoyable. Voyant que je n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement, le garde fronce les sourcils et émet un ordre. Aussitôt, deux mains puissantes me saisissent par les aisselles pour me soulever du sol. L'homme s'approche de moi et amène quelque chose de gris jusqu'à mon visage. Lorsque le liquide clair s'engouffre dans ma gorge, je comprends qu'il s'agissait d'une gourde métallique. La sensation est merveilleuse, à tel point que je manque de m'évanouir. Leur pression sur mes bras se fait plus forte, me ramenant à la réalité.

Souhaitent ils me donner assez de force pour que je puisse me trainer jusqu'au lieu d'exécution? Pour que je puisse être assez consciente pour apprécier mon dernier voyage dans l'espace lorsqu'il m'éjecteront sans sourciller?

Lorsque le garde éloigne la gourde, il s'approche de la table où une grande valise à été posé et entreprend de l'ouvrir, dévoilant ainsi une série de bracelet métallique.

Un son réussit finalement à franchir mes lèvres réanimées par le pouvoir de l'eau.

- Vous avez du vous tromper. Mon anniversaire n'est que dans deux jours.

Le ton n'est pas suppliant, je ne fais pas ça pour retarder l'échéance. Je suis juste curieuse de savoir pourquoi l'heure de l'exécution est anticipée. Pourquoi il y a une défaillance dans le système. La règle a-t-elle changé? Envoie-t-on aussi les mineurs dans l'espace? Les réserves d'oxygènes sont-elles aussi basses?

Le garde plonge son regard dans le mien et je suis surprise de ne pas y trouver de haine, de répugnance, ou tout ce à quoi on m'a habitué ces derniers temps. Son regard à lui est neutre, mais un léger tremblement m'indique qu'il y a aussi pointe de pitié.

-Ton poignet, ordonne-t-il sèchement.  
>Un large bracelet métallique m'encercle bientôt le poignet et se referme en un claquement sourd. Le bruit me réveille de mon état secondaire. De nouveau hydratée, le sang circule dans chacun de mes muscles et mon cerveau tourne à toute allure.<p>

Un des gardes esquisse un mouvement vers sa hanche droite, là où il porte son arme. Mais il a à peine de temps de l'effleurer que mon coude s'abat sur le menton de celui qui me retenait le bras droit, tandis que l'autre reçoit un coup de pieds dans l'estomac, ce qui achève de me libérer. Je me précipite vers la porte et déboule dans le couloir du blocage. Mes deux mains agrippent la rambarde tandis que je réalise avec stupeur que tous les prisonniers subissent le même traitement que moi. Je me retourne et fait face au troisième garde, celui qui m'a mis le bracelet et je le regarde avec un air de défi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous faîtes? Où nous emmenez-vous?, je demande sur un ton acerbe.

Une fléchette se plante dans mon bras en seule réponse à mes questions et commence à engourdir mes mouvements avant de s'attaquer à mon esprit. Je m'effondre dans ses bras tandis qu'il murmure ces quelques paroles.

- Terre. Vous allez sur Terre.

Terre? Mais qu'allons-nous faire sur Terre? N'est-elle pas radioactive?  
>Puis le produit fait effet et alors que je m'efforce à garder les idées claires la seule chose qui en résulte est:<br>Terre? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Et c'est le noir.


End file.
